


Hide and seek

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: He leaned against the wall and tried to calm down, maybe he should just leave and come back later, pretend that he didn’t see this -“A-Ah, Haise…”Now it was hard to catch a breath, his legs gave in and he blushed violently. Why did he feel so good when Arima moaned out his name? He felt his blood rush into his lap and he whined quietly, no this was horrible timing, why did he get a boner now? But the sounds Arima made were hypnotising, he heard him moan and pant, whisper his name before he screamed it.





	

Did he just hear that right or were his ears giving up after a long day at work? He felt like an intruder coming into Arima’s flat like this… but he gave him a key and said he shouldn’t call before he came back home, but … did he really just hear Arima moan out his name? Well it was nice to know that he didn’t cheat on him but… 

Haise needed to make sure that it wasn’t just some kind of weird hallucination so he tip toed to their shared bedroom just to find Arima sprawled across the bed, pressing one of Haise’s shirts against his face while stroked his dick. W-Was he really masturbating while…? 

He leaned against the wall and tried to calm down, maybe he should just leave and come back later, pretend that he didn’t see this - 

“A-Ah, Haise…” 

Now it was hard to catch a breath, his legs gave in and he blushed violently. Why did he feel so good when Arima moaned out his name? He felt his blood rush into his lap and he whined quietly, no this was horrible timing, why did he get a boner now? But the sounds Arima made were hypnotising, he heard him moan and pant, whisper his name before he screamed it. 

Haise bit his bottom lip and carefully opened his pants, he didn’t even dare to make a single move but right now it didn’t matter, he had to release this tension. His cock was so painfully hard and all he wanted to do was watch Arima please himself… 

God it was so wrong but he looked amazing, how he thrust his hips back and forth while he stroked his cock, he was only quiet when he inhaled Haise’s scent deeply before fucking himself harder. Precum dripped down on his toned stomach while he moaned louder, moved his hand faster. 

His legs were shaking and so was his hand, Haise held onto the door frame for support while he stroked his cock, it felt so unreal, watching Arima masturbate felt so unreal but it was so sexy, knowing that a man like that wanted someone like him send shivers down his spine. 

He wanted him too, he wanted to feel Arima’s hands all over his body, he wanted his sweet lips to suck on his skin and leave temporary bruises. Shit, he had to suppress his voice otherwise Arima would notice him… no he couldn’t let this end just now, he wanted to watch him cum, he wanted to watch his body shake while he came all over himself.

The moans got louder, deeper, now they came out of Arima’s throat, he wrapped the shirt around his cock while he stroked it harder, he threw his head back and moaned Haise’s name out. “Fuck, you’re so tight, ah … yes… like that …” 

No, no why was he doing it like that - Haise felt dizzy and he wouldn’t last much longer, why couldn’t he just stop it now before it’s too late. “A-Arima-san -” Shit he could barely contain his voice as his semen dripped on the floor before him. 

Arima panted heavy and smiled sheepishly. “I see you enjoyed the little show I put up for you…”


End file.
